


That Goddamn Bike

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Gay Sirius Black, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Public Nudity, Remus is done with sirius' shit, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Smut, like a lot of explicit language, sex isn't easy on a motorbike, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Sirius shows up to Remus' home on his motorbike. The bike that Remus has always hated. The bike that Remus refused to ride. The bike that Remus is secretly terrified of. The bike that Sirius "forgot" to tell Remus can fly.Rated E for Eventual Smut.





	1. I'm not riding that thing

**Author's Note:**

> Bikes are sexy. Fact.
> 
> Sirius is sexy. Fact.
> 
> Therefore Sirius on a bike is sexy.
> 
> To everyone except Remus!
> 
> (This one is short and sweet! But don't worry, there's more to come.)

Remus heard the horn honk from his bedroom and his heart sank. That wasn't the horn from James’ car.

 

It was late August and Sirius was picking him up to go on one last date before school started. They planned to take advantage of the beautiful weather and spend a day somewhere isolated and secluded.  _ And intimate picnic _ , Sirius had joked. Remus expected Sirius to borrow James’ car so that they could drive to their picnic location. That wasn't the horn from James’ car. 

 

Remus took a deep, steadying breath and swallowed his fear. He walked down the staircase to find his mother in the kitchen, peering nervously out the window. 

 

“Remus, sweetie, you're not going to ride that thing, are you?”

 

“I don't think I have much choice in the matter…”

 

Mrs. Lupin turned to look at her son, worry spreading across her delicate features. 

 

“It's dangerous…”

 

Remus shrugged, trying to seem aloof for his mother. He didn't want to let her know that he shared her exact sentiments.

 

“Lots of things are dangerous…”

 

“Honey, I don't--”

 

“It's okay, Mum. I can handle it. We're both wizards. If anything goes wrong, we still have magic on our side.”

 

Hope Lupin let out a soft exhale and nodded her head. She was a muggle, she knew that there were still many things about Remus’ life that she'd never understand. She tried to give her son a warm smile, but the permanent sadness leaked through. Remus smiled back. He was always better at masking his emotions than his mother was.

 

“I love you, Mum. Don't worry about us. We'll be safe.”

 

Remus kissed his mother on the cheek before heading out the door.

 

“Wear a helmet!” she called as he closed it.

 

Once outside, Remus stopped in his tracks, staring at his ridiculous boyfriend leaning against that goddamn bike. Despite the summer heat, Sirius was wearing his leather jacket and fingerless gloves, ripped skinny jeans and his scuffed Chucks. His long, dark hair was tied back in a messy bun, exposing the excessive, dorky grin plastered to his face. He gave an enthusiastic wave when he saw Remus and stood up straight. Remus gave his typical eye roll and made his way towards Sirius.

 

“What the hell is that?”

 

“Good morning to you too, Moony.” Sirius’ smile never wavered.

 

“I'm not riding that thing.”

 

“Aww, c'mon, Reme! It'll be fun!” Sirius attempted his best puppy-dog-eyes, grabbing his boyfriend’s hands in his own. “Please? For me?”

 

“You're not even wearing a helmet!” Remus pulled his hands back forcefully and continued to glare.

 

“Don't need one… never have. Anyway, it'd just mess up my hair…”

 

“You're an idiot.”

 

Sirius laughed, a bright, sparkling laugh that radiated around him, full of joy and ease. Remus softened slightly. It had been a really long time since he'd heard Sirius laugh like that. Padfoot had been so down lately, Moony wondered if he'd ever hear his boyfriend’s real laugh again.

 

Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes again. 

 

“Do you at least have a helmet for  _ me _ ?”

 

Moony didn't know it was possible for Padfoot's smile to get broader, but somehow he managed it.

 

“Of course, Moons. You think I'd expect you to ride this thing without one? That'd be so very un-Moony of you.” Sirius grabbed the black helmet that was dangling from the handlebars that Remus never noticed. “Here,” he said, tossing it at his boyfriend.

 

Remus barely caught the helmet. He rotated it in his hands, eyeing it suspiciously. This was the thing that was supposed to save his life should they get into an accident. It seemed so flimsy.

 

“You know what...On second thought, why don't we say screw the picnic and just have lunch here…”

 

“Come  _ on _ Moons! I've been dying to take you on a spin since I got her!”

 

“... _ Her _ ?”

 

“Yeah,  _ her _ .”

 

“Is that because you'd prefer to have a girl between your legs?” Remus raised an eyebrow and gave only the faintest hint of a smile.

 

“It's a good thing I know you're joking, 'cause I might be offended otherwise…”

 

Remus chuckled before giving the bike a once-over. 

 

“It's not safe, Sirius…”

 

“Please, Remus? For me?”

 

Remus could feel his resistance melting away. Sirius was too charming for his own good, and Moony found that it was getting harder and harder to say no around him. He needed to learn how to put his dog on a leash. 

 

“Please?”

 

“ _ Fine _ .”

 

“Yes!” Sirius raised his fist in triumph. Remus gave one last eye roll before putting his helmet on.

 

“Whedjdmmmmm?”

 

“What?”

 

He pulled the helmet off.

 

“Where do I sit?”

 

Sirius smiled slyly and approached the bike. He swung a leg over and steadied the machine between his legs before knocking back the kickstand. 

 

“Now you climb on behind me. You get the bitch seat.”

 

“ _ Sirius... _ ”

 

“What? That's what it's called!”

 

“I sincerely doubt that.”

 

Remus approached the bike cautiously, unsure of whether or not he made the right decision. He gingerly placed his hands on Sirius’ shoulders and hesitantly lifted a leg.

 

“Come on, Moons! You can do it! Just use me for balance.”

 

Remus held Sirius tighter and swung his leg over the bike. It shifted a bit beneath him, but Padfoot steadied it, allowing Remus to climb into the seat behind him. Remus sat for a moment before bringing his hands to Sirius’ hips. The engine started and the bike began to rumble.

 

“Wait wait wait wait wait!”

 

Sirius barked a laugh.

 

“What?”

 

“I'm not ready… just… just give me a sec, 'kay?” Remus was clutching at Sirius’ waist, trying to find a comfortable way to sit on that god forsaken hunk of junk. 

 

“Reme, just shove up a bit closer. You'll be fine. Sit right behind me, wrap your arms around me. I promise, it'll be safe.”

 

Remus almost jumped off the bike. He almost yelled profanities at his imbecile of a boyfriend. He almost punched Sirius firmly in the arm, upset at him for buying this damn thing in the first place. Instead, he shifted forward in the seat and wrapped his arms firmly around Sirius. He was much too terrified to do anything else.

 

“Merlin's beard, Reme. Not so tight! I can't breathe!”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Sirius.” 

 

Padfoot laughed.

 

“Okay, Moons. Lift your legs. There's a place to put your feet… yeah, there you go…” 

 

Remus scrunched his eyes shut and took a deep breath, putting his helmet on carefully. He knew exactly what was coming next, and he was dreading it ever happening. His grip around Sirius’ waist tightened and his thighs clenched together as he heard the engine roar and felt the bike begin to move.

 

As it turned out, Remus did not know exactly what was coming next. 

 

He opened his eyes expecting to see houses rushing by. Instead, he found that he was looking down at the city of London, some five hundred meters below him.

 

“ _ Jesus fucking Christ, Sirius! What that fuck are you doing?!” _

 

Sirius couldn't hear Remus’ expletives over the roar of wind in his ears.

 

“ISN'T THIS AMAZING, REME?”

 

“NO! NO IT IS NOT! I FUCKING HATE YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME?! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!”

 

Sirius laughed as the wind whipped past their faces and Remus clung helplessly to him, silently praying for the whole thing to be over with.

 

It took a while, but Remus’ grip eventually loosened the tiniest bit. He opened his eyes and looked around. His breathing finally steadied and his heart rate started to return to normal-ish. Ignoring the fact that they were on a flying death machine, God knows how high off the ground, ready to fall at any moment, it was actually quite beautiful. Moony was surprised at how far he could see and how peaceful the city looked from the air. The rolling hills and fresh greenery spread out in every direction. As long as he didn't look down, the fear kept at bay and Remus was eventually starting to enjoy his bike ride.

 

Sirius noticed that his boyfriend's screaming had finally died down. He leaned back in his seat to talk to Remus. The best part of flying the bike was that he didn't have to concentrate as hard on driving it. There were significantly less vehicles up in the air with him.

 

“Hey Moons, how're you feeling?”

 

Remus flipped up the visor on his helmet.

 

“Fuckin’  _ petrified  _ is how I'm feeling. Why the fuck didn't you tell me it could fly?!”

 

Sirius grinned.

 

“‘Cause then you'd never agree to ride it with me!”

 

“Fuck. You. Sirius. I fucking hate you right now.”

 

“Watch your language, Moons! You're a werewolf, not a  _ swear _ wolf!” Remus let go of Sirius just long enough to give him a swift punch in the arm. Sirius flinched in pain before laughing it off. He loved pulling his Moony out of his comfort zone, even if he had to drag his boyfriend kicking and screaming. “You know, seven years we’ve been friends. Seven years and I have  _ never _ heard you cuss like that before! I’m so proud of you, Moony!”

“Fuck off, you fucking prat.” It was all Remus could manage. He couldn’t believe that his boyfriend would take him on something this terrifying without consulting him first. He really hated how selfish Sirius was and the way that he ended up manipulating everyone around him.

 

“Hey Moons…” Sirius’ voice was soft, barely audible over the howling wind. Remus had to slide even closer to hear him, their bodies firmly pressed together. He could smell the leather of Padfoot’s jacket and the lingering aura of stale cigarettes. Remus tried to suppress a smile; he was still angry at Sirius.

 

“ _ What _ , Sirius?”

 

“...Thanks.” He paused. “I… I really appreciate you coming up here with me. It… It really means a lot to me.”

 

That did it. Remus’ stern attitude broke. He couldn’t stay mad at Sirius, and he hated himself for it. Sirius Black was so loving and so charming. He was a selfish prick, yes, but never on purpose; that was more a side-effect of his horrendous upbringing. Despite everything, Sirius cared fiercely about the people important to him, and nobody was more important than his Moony. He would fight to the ends of the earth to protect anyone in his pack, a quality that drew Remus to him in the first place. Moony squeezed his boyfriend a little tighter and, in spite of himself, responded.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Careful there, Moony… You’re squeezing me awfully tight. Are you trying to start something?” Sirius teased.

 

And just like that, the moment was gone.

 

“You’re an idiot, Sirius.” His actions ran contrary to his words as Remus leaned his head on Sirius’ back and held onto his torso, not for dear life anymore, but for the sheer comfort of physical contact. “I hate you.”

 

“I love you too, Moons.”


	2. See? Bikes are sexy…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius tries to convince Remus that motorbikes are sexy. It takes a while, but Remus eventually agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut smut smutty smut smut. 
> 
> Special thanks goes out to the internet, without whom I would have no idea how to have sex on a motorbike. I did a -lot- more research on this topic than I ever thought I would. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

The rolling green hills grew larger and larger as the flying motorbike began to make its descent. Remus could see the ground approaching at a terrifyingly rapid pace, and he clutched at Sirius’ jacket in a desperate attempt to feel safe. Flying on the bike was something he had gotten used to, but seeing the earth rush towards him, a small part of Remus genuinely thought he was going to die. He closed his eyes tightly, his stomach dropping when the bike suddenly lurched down.

 

Sirius let out a sharp laugh.

 

“My bad, Moons! Sorry!”

 

Remus didn't say anything. He was worried that if he opened his mouth, his breakfast might escape along with his words.

 

Remus felt pressure build up in his ears with the change in altitude, but he kept his hands firmly twisted around fabric, as if holding onto Sirius would somehow save them in the event of a crash. The bike dropped further, sending Remus’ stomach up into his chest and causing his arms and legs to grapple Sirius tighter than before.

 

“For Merlin's sake, Moons! I can't drive when you do that!”

 

Lupin kept his eyes shut and adamantly refused to let go.

 

One more sudden drop and Remus could feel a powerful jolt as the wheels touched the ground. The bike bounced a few times before it found purchase in the grass and eventually came to a satisfying halt.

 

Neither boy moved.

 

“...Reme? You alive?”

 

Remus kept squeezing Sirius, unwilling to let go.

 

“Remus? Remus, we're on the ground now. We've stopped. Reme?”

 

Sirius twisted himself in an effort to loosen his boyfriend's hold, to no avail. To try to get Remus’ attention, Sirius slid his arms down the legs that were pressed against his own thighs.

 

“Remus… c'mon, take off the helmet. We're here.”

 

It took a moment of tender caressing before Moony's grip finally released, and he relinquished his Padfoot. Remus took off his helmet and tossed it to the ground, staring incredulously at the mass of black hair in front of him. Sirius twisted around to look Moony in the eyes.

 

“Moons, you alright?”

 

“...I thought I was going to die.”

 

“Oh, don't be such a baby. We were fine.”

 

Remus made to punch Sirius, but Padfoot's Quidditch reflexes kicked in and he firmly grabbed Remus’ wrist. He flashed a cocky grin before Remus’ other hand made contact with his opposite shoulder.

 

“Ow!”

 

“You're so fucking _selfish_!”

 

“Alright, alright, I get it! You're angry and you hate me and you don't like flying. I _get_ it.”

 

“Do you? Do you _really_ get it?” Remus was still glaring at Sirius, but his eyes betrayed him, as they always did. Remus loved being pressed against his boyfriend, even at a thousand meters above the ground. As furious as he was, he secretly enjoyed his bike ride, despite his protests.

 

“Yes. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry Moons. Honestly, I thought you'd like it…”

 

“Why the _hell_ would you think something like that?!”

 

Sirius paused and twisted his mouth in thought.

 

“'Cause bikes are sexy? Everyone loves a motorbike.”

 

“I don't…”

 

“This thing's a chick magnet!”

 

“Good thing you're gay.”

 

Sirius laughed and leaned back against his boyfriend, resting his head on Remus’ shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry, Reme. I really did think you'd like it.”

 

Remus looked down at Sirius, admiring the handsome face that stared back at him, with smooth grey eyes, defined cheekbones, a chiseled jawline. It was so hard to stay angry when Sirius used his looks to his advantage. Remus ran his hands along Sirius’ waist.

 

“It's fine… I'll just have to find a way to pay you back is all.”

 

Sirius laughed, his face lighting up with joy, filling Remus with an unusual warmth. All the terror, all the yelling, all the panic: it was all worth it just to see Sirius laugh like that. It was as if there was nothing in the world except for these two boys on their enchanted motorbike. Moony smiled.

 

Sirius leaned forward, balanced the bike between his legs and stood up. Remus could feel the heat and safety of Sirius’ body dissipate and a part of him longed for the physical closeness. Padfoot tried to dismount the bike, but found that Moony was in his way.

 

“Hey, Moons… you can get off now if you want… ride's over…”

 

Remus looked at his boyfriend, blushing slightly. Thinking about Sirius pressed against him on the bike had brought up some things that Moony would very much prefer his boyfriend not to notice.

 

“I'm good where I am, thank you very much.”

 

Sirius twisted his body to look at his partner, still sitting in the passenger seat behind him.

 

“Moons, I can't get off if you're there. You're in my w--” Sirius cut himself off when he noticed Remus’ flushed cheeks. He knew that embarrassed look: pink ears, lack of eye contact, hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Sirius smirked and sat back down in his seat, sliding back until he was once again pressed against his Moony. He hadn't noticed it on the ride there, with the bike bouncing and rumbling beneath them, but now that the vehicle was still, he could feel his boyfriend's erection pushing into him.

 

“See? Bikes _are_ sexy…” Sirius purred, resting his head on Remus’ shoulder, who wanted none of it.

 

“Sod off, Padfoot. I'm still angry at you.”

 

“You don't feel angry to me...” He teased seductively.

 

Remus gave his boyfriend another light punch on the arm.

 

“That’s not my fault. It's just how it works. It was warm and touching something so… but that doesn't mean I want to do anything... Because I don't... I don't want to do anything... Because I'm mad... I'm still upset at you, Sirius…” Remus floundered his way through his excuses, trying not to let Sirius know that he was, in fact, slightly turned on by his punk-rock, leather-clad boyfriend riding a motorcycle. But only slightly.

 

Sirius rotated his hips, feeling Remus inhale sharply behind him.

 

“Any way I can change your mind?” Sirius purred into his boyfriend’s ear.

 

“No.”

 

Sirius sat abruptly upright.

 

“Suit yourself!”

 

He grabbed the handlebars, put one foot firmly on the ground and shimmied himself off the bike, almost toppling it in the process. Remus had both of his feet firmly on the grass, balancing the damn bike between his legs. Once Padfoot was disentangled from his motorbike, he pulled his wand from his pants and began swishing it in the air, muttering spells under his breath. Picnic fixings began floating through the air from his saddlebag, arranging themselves gracefully on the grass. Remus stayed exactly where he was.

 

He stared at the bike nestled between his thighs. It was a beautiful machine, with bright chrome parts and metallic black bits. Having never owned a motorcycle, he had no idea what made a bike good or bad, but this one seemed nice enough. Remus slid forward, gingerly placing his hands on the handlebars. He was surprised how powerful he felt in the driver's seat, behind the gauges and knobs, the machine still radiating heat from its last ride.

 

Sirius finished his set-up and turned around to find his boyfriend still sitting on the bike, balancing it carefully between his legs. There was an odd look in Moony's eyes that Padfoot couldn't quite place.

 

“I thought you hated that thing… come on, get off it and c'mere!”

 

Remus looked at Sirius and quirked an eyebrow. Perhaps he had said no too soon. Perhaps he had still been flustered from the ride here and maybe should have given himself a chance to calm down before chasing Sirius away.

 

“Moony, get your arse over here and enjoy the damn picnic that I've set up for you!”

 

Lupin didn't move. A grin passed over his lips; a hungry smile that made its way into his eyes, glowing with a burning lust. Sirius noticed and casually made his way back to the motorbike.

 

“Moons…?” A smirk was toying at Padfoot's lips as he gave his boyfriend a once-over, glancing from his feet on the ground to the fierceness in his eyes, lingering a moment around his pelvis. With the way Remus straddled the machine, the arch of his back and the firmness of his grip on the handlebars, Sirius could feel his pants tighten. He imagined the mischief that they could get up too, if Remus was willing. “...Wanna learn how to ride her?”

 

Sirius swung his leg over the bike, grabbing Remus’ waist for support, and settled down in the seat behind his boyfriend. He pressed forward, making sure that Moony could feel exactly how turned on he was, and reached for the handlebars. Before he had a chance to grab them, Remus caught Sirius’ hands and brought them back to his hips.

 

“I think I'd rather ride something else…” he cooed softly. Sirius had difficulty stifling his laughter. “Hey, why're you laughing?”

 

“You're sexy as fuck, Moons, don't get me wrong. But you have _got_ to work on your pickup lines…”

 

Remus turned his body so that he and Sirius were looking eye to eye.

 

“Look, do you wanna shag or not? ‘Cause laughing at me is not a good way of getting laid.” Remus had a cheeky smirk on his face that Sirius was eager to wipe off. He leaned forward and pressed a forceful kiss against his boyfriend's lips. It was awkward snogging on the bike and the two boys struggled to find a comfortable position. They found themselves laughing into each other's mouths more than they anticipated.

 

“Mmm, hold on Reme, I gotta do something real quick,” Sirius groaned unhappily between kisses. “Stay here.”

 

Padfoot nearly fell from the bike as he scrambled to get off, grabbing his wand from his pocket.

 

“Repello Muggletum,” Sirius muttered before stuffing his wand back in his pants. “This place is totally secluded, but just in case, y'know?”

 

Sirius made to take off his jacket before Remus stopped him.

 

“Wait… keep it on…”

 

Padfoot raised his eyebrows, but lifted his jacket back onto his shoulders.

 

“Kinky,” he teased, earning him a disapproving look from his Moony. “I'm kidding!”

 

Sirius hopped back on the bike and wrapped his arms around Remus, squeezing his partner between his thighs. Taking a deep breath, he let the scents of of coffee and cinnamon and old books fill his mind and fog his brain. Padfoot nuzzled into his Moony's neck and thick sandy hair, hungrily running his hands up and down the werewolf's slender frame.

 

“Mmm, Moons, you are so sexy, you know that?”

 

“Shut up, Pads,” Remus mumbled, sighing at his partner's gentle touch. Sirius’ hands crept lower until they reached Remus’ waistband. One hand explored tentatively under his shirt to run along his tight abdomen while the other worked on that pesky belt buckle that always seemed in the way. Remus decided to help Sirius, undoing his belt and fly quicker than Padfoot would have imagined possible. Sirius slipped a hand down Remus’ trousers, and Moony leaned back into his boyfriend, his spine arched in pleasure.

 

As Sirius’ hand closed around Remus’ cock, a deep groan ripped through his chest and his head fell back on his lover's shoulder. Sirius leaned forward, kissing and teasing his partner's neck as he toyed with Remus’ shaft, keeping his movements slow and tantalizing.

 

“Yeah, just like that…” Moony sighed, taking his hands off the handlebars and lifting them to grab at Sirius’ hair. Fingers wove through dark strands, involuntarily tugging with every upstroke. “God, Sere, you're so _fuckin’_ good at that.”

 

Sirius chuckled into Remus’ shoulder, breathing deep, taking in every scent, every sound, every subtle twitch of his partner's body. He was finding it difficult to keep his own hips still as Moony twisted and squirmed in pleasure against him. Padfoot shifted slightly, savouring the friction that his lover's body created against his aching prick.

 

With one particularly skilled twist of the wrist, Remus let out a sharp gasp, pulling tightly on Sirius’ hair.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Moons. I wanna fuck you so badly…” Sirius growled, playfully biting down on the tender skin of his boyfriend's neck.

 

“So _fuck me_ already, Sirius,” Remus answered, surprising even himself. Moony definitely had a preference for being inside Sirius, but this situation seemed to be an excellent opportunity to switch things up. Feeling Sirius’ cock against his arse, the way his partner was grinding his hips, Remus had never wanted Sirius inside of him more than in that very moment.

 

The warmth and tightness of Padfoot's hand disappeared and Moony let out a sad little whine, frustrated at the emptiness.

 

“Patience,” Sirius purred, imitating the way his lover always chastised him whenever he made a similar noise. Sirius put both hands on Remus’ waist and shifted his torso forward, keeping his hips where they were. The werewolf dutifully grabbed the handlebars of the bike and arched his back, eliciting a soft moan from his boyfriend.

 

“ _Fuck, shit… God dammit…_ ”

 

Remus turned his head to find Sirius struggling with his pants.

 

“For the love of...Moons, do _not_ move. Don't... don't even think of moving… I just… _fuck_ … I can't get my pants off on this bike!”

 

Moony laughed at his boyfriend's struggle. He kind of loved that even in the throes of passion, Sirius was still his ridiculous self. Sirius fumbled helplessly as he got off the bike, and Remus obeyed his Padfoot's orders to not move, knowing that Sirius would rethink that decision in a moment.

 

Sirius pulled his pants and boxers off in record time and almost knocked over the bike trying to get back on. He slid his hands around Remus’ waist before making a sudden realization and spewing a new string of profanities.

 

“Merlin's fuckin’ hairy-ass balls. Remus, you gotta do the same. Fuckin’ _bike_ ! _Shit…_ ”

 

Remus’ grin turned into laughter again as he nudged Sirius with his elbow.

 

“Sere, you've gotta get off, I can't swing my leg over with you there.”

 

“ _Shit!_ ”

 

Sirius got off the bike again grumpily, allowing his boyfriend to dismount. He steadied the bike and brought down the centerstand, thinking ahead for the first time all day.

 

“Sere…”

 

Sirius turned to look at Remus, fly undone and prick peeking out the top of his waistband. He had the cutest, smuggest, most annoyingly coy grin on his face. Padfoot enthusiastically walked over and wrapped his arms around his Moony's waist.

 

The boys pressed together, running desperate hands feverishly along each other's bodies, exploring every inch. Their mouths were locked in a passionate embrace, stubble scratching stubble, teeth nipping gently at coarse lips, tongues intertwining. Remus broke away first, panting and breathlessly laughing in his partner's mouth.

 

“Take my goddamn pants off so we can get back on the fuckin’ bike already, yeah?”

 

Trousers were yanked off in a heartbeat and the boys remounted the bike, now steadily balanced on its centerstand.

 

“The bike feels a bit different…”

 

“No, it's fine, Reme, it'll balance itself better now.”

 

Remus flashed his boyfriend a smile before facing forward and gripping the handlebars.

 

“So, how does this work? What do we do next?” He had never done anything this ridiculous before, and a part of him was genuinely nervous. Would this even be good sex?

 

Sirius pressed his half-naked body into his lover's, running his hands up and down his scarred torso.

 

“Next, you let me touch you and make you feel good,” Sirius growled in Remus’ ear, one hand working its way down to his boyfriend's leaking cock. He gripped the shaft again and began to rub it, running his thumb around the head with every upstroke, twisting _just so_.

 

Remus groaned, his head falling forward as he grasped at the handlebars for support. Sirius was _damn_ good at that. Better than he was, in fact. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Sirius knew Moony was rubbish at hand jobs, but the thought was chased from his head by a sudden rush of heat and liquid in his arse. Another deep moan escaped his lips as Sirius pressed a finger inside, pushing immediately against his prostate.

 

“Jesus, Sere… are you _trying_ to make me come before we start?” Remus’ voice was breathless, his words barely able to escape his lips. Moony could hear a dark chuckle in his ear as Sirius’ finger pushed deeper inside.

 

“Think I can make you come twice?” He teased, wriggling his hand around.

 

Remus was about to make a snappy retort about not being a girl, but he was suddenly incapable of verbalizing anything; Sirius had pressed a second finger inside, and all Moony could choke out was a throaty groan of pleasure.

 

A third finger worked its way into Remus, preparing him. Moony could feel himself getting dangerously close, despite the uncomfortable position they were in. He gripped the bike handles and focused his mind on anything but their current situation. One particularly decadent upstroke brought Remus immediately back.

 

“Stopstopstopstop….” Remus barely cried.

 

Sirius stopped, one hand still inside Remus, the other around his prick.

 

“What's wrong, Moons?”

 

Remus clenched his thighs together, trying to settle his heart rate the slightest bit.

 

“God, I'm so _fuckin’_ close. You need to stop or--”

 

Sirius cut him off with a laugh.

 

“So what? I don't mind if you finish. It'd be really hot, actually,” he cooed, twisting the hand that was inside Remus.

 

“Ahhh. No. No no no… not before you're inside of me, Sere.”

 

Sirius chuckled as he kissed Remus’ neck, sliding his fingers out of his boyfriend.

 

“Mm… such a considerate lover,” he teased, pressing the head of his prick against Remus’ entrance. “I'm gonna have to say _thank you_ somehow…”

 

He muttered his lubrication spell again and pressed forward, still keeping a grip on Remus’ cock. With his thrust in, he tugged gently on Moony's shaft, sending chills of pleasure up his lover’s spine.

 

Once fully inside, Sirius waited, allowing his boyfriend a.chance to get used to the sensation. After a few deep breaths, Remus began to rock his hips back and forth. Sirius grabbed Remus gently and pulled him closer, penetrating deep inside. Remus brought his feet up to the back foot pegs, causing the cock inside of him to press perfectly against that one _amazing_ spot.

 

“Yes, Sirius! Oh _god…_ ” Moony called out, unable to control himself.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Moons. You're so tight. Feels… ah… feels so _fuckin’_ good…”

 

The boys increased their rhythm, Remus white knuckled against the handlebars, Sirius’ fingers digging sharply into his lover's hips.

 

“I… I need you to touch me,” Remus pleaded, half moan, half whine. Sirius growled in his ear and happily complied. He thrust faster, stroking Moony's cock in time with his hips. Every forward buck caused a tiny noise of pleasure, and Sirius could feel himself teetering dangerously close to the edge.

 

“Reme, I'm so close…”

 

Remus wanted to answer _me too_ , but all he could manage was another loud moan.

 

Sirius took that as his cue and doubled his pace, trying unsuccessfully to stroke Remus while slamming his cock into him. He released his boyfriend's shaft to grip his hips with both hands, pushing hard and fast.

 

One of Remus’ hands shot immediately down to his prick, rubbing in time with Sirius' movements. Padfoot felt his boyfriend tighten around him and his mind went completely blank, the sheer pleasure and ecstasy the only things he could think about. A long, strained groan left his lips as he rode out the last of his orgasm, filling his Moony up, releasing completely.

 

When he finished and came to, Moony was panting, clinging to the handlebars for balance. Sirius gave his boyfriend's bum a light tap and slid out, making a mess of his brand new bike. He didn't care.

 

Sirius dismounted, but his knees were still weak. He collapsed in a pile on the ground and was joined soon after by warm, soft skin pressed against his own.

 

“Mmm...that was so good, Moons.” Sirius kissed his boyfriend's hair, inhaling the smell of their passion. Remus nuzzled into Sirius’ chest, relaxing completely, letting the warm summer breeze wash over him. “I could use a fuckin’ fag…”

 

“Didn’t you just have one?” Remus teased, earning himself a light smack in the head.

 

Sirius pulled a cigarette from his leather jacket and lit it, inhaling deeply, letting the familiarity and calmness wash over him. On the exhale, Remus let out a small cough.

 

“Shit, sorry Reme. Does the smoke bother you?”

 

“No, no, I'm fine,” he lied, sitting up. Remus wasn't keen on smoke, it always seemed to irritate his lungs, but he didn't want to make Sirius worry. Instead, he reached for his pants and grabbed his wand from the pocket, finding an excuse to get away from his chimney of a boyfriend. “I’m just gonna clean the bike.”

 

“No… _stay_... “ Sirius whined as Remus stood up and flicked his wand. He gathered their scattered pants and tossed Sirius’ skinny jeans and boxers over his flaccid groin.

 

“Put these on,” Moony said, pulling up his own trousers and doing up his belt. “We still have a picnic to enjoy.”

 

With a pleasant chuckle, Sirius stood up and dressed himself, putting out his cigarette and tossing it on the ground. He made his way over to the picnic blanket and both boys sat down, Padfoot leaning gently against his Moony.

 

“Hey Moons…” Sirius looked into his boyfriend’s bright hazel eyes. “Thanks… I really liked that.”

Remus smiled but didn’t respond. He stared up at the clouds while Sirius sat up and dug through the picnic basket, pulling out ungodly amounts of food that had no right to fit in a space that small.

 

“Hey Sirius…” Padfoot turned around, his grin fading when he saw Remus’ expression.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Remus paused for a moment.

 

“I liked that… it was really great. It was amazing, actually… I just… I don’t want you to think that I’m not still upset.”

 

Sirius nodded solemnly, knowing exactly why his Moony was pissed.

 

“I was selfish, I know. I wanted you to like the bike, and I didn’t tell you that it could fly, and I should have run that by you first. I shouldn’t have surprised you with it and… well, I’m sorry, Remus. I’m really sorry.”

 

That was the first real apology that Remus had received all day. In fact, it was one of the only real apologies that Sirius had ever given. The changes were slow, but Remus loved that his boyfriend was maturing.

 

“Thank you for the apology, Sere.” Moony kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and grabbed a bottle of butterbeer. “Now let’s enjoy this picnic and get home so that I can be rid of that goddamn bike once and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is a selfish arse, and Remus is starting to get tired of it. The problem is, sometimes you just can't help who you fall in love with. Fortunately for our Moony, Padfoot is learning, slowly but surely. He still does crappy, selfish things, but at least now he realizes when he does something wrong and knows how to find the words to apologize for it.
> 
> Give him some slack, Sirius has had a troubled youth! :P

**Author's Note:**

> That's enough bonding and fluff. Time for the good stuff... in the next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> (And why yes, yes that is a reference to What We Do In The Shadows in this story. Good catch. :P )


End file.
